


You and I

by your_the_salt_to_my_pepper



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper/pseuds/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy pours her out to someone she really trusts and asks for his help to deal with the events of the 2A finale. Karmy is endgame here. Amy narrates the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

_I don’t know, I really don’t know how it all happened I mean I know how it went, I just can’t understand why things got to this point to be honest. She is my best friend, she will always have a special place in my heart, more than special, and my heart is mostly hers to be perfectly honest._

_Karma, that’s her, my best friend, my soulmate, the one that makes my heart jump up and down every time I see her or just think about her, every second of every day I am thinking of her, of how we used to kiss, our hugs, holding her hand, every little thing we did when we were pretending to be a couple._

_Yes, we pretended to be a couple for sometime so we’d get popular, something Karma always wanted and I gave in to her wishes because I love her, don’t judge me, if you saw those hazel eyes and that auburn hair you wouldn’t be able to say no either. Oh that hair, I don’t think I ever saw a more perfect hair, just looking at it turns me on so much. Those lips, voluptuous red and that silky skin, she is perfect, but she was never mine, not the way I wanted anyway._

_She is my friend, the very best, but we were always pretending to be together we were never really together, although for me it seemed like we were. But there was him, Liam Booker, the cute boy of Hester High, the stud, the one Karma pinned for even though she didn’t know him at all, just because he was handsome and all the girls wanted him._

_And so by pretending to be a lesbian couple she sparked his interest, and got the boy, and where I fit I in all of this you ask, well I fit right in the middle I would say, because when I finally confessed my love for her she told me she’d slept with him, and at that same night he found out that she wasn’t a lesbian, and so in our momentary mutual hate for her we slept together and fucked everything up._

_Well, after that horrible mistake all I wanted was just to forget that thing and move on, just pretend it never existed because Karma knowing that would not be of any good, so I convinced Liam not to tell and move on from there, it was hard and awkward but for that time he went with it. As time passed Karma and Liam became a couple and I found someone too, her name is Reagan, a DJ and cater-waitress, but I can’t say that my love for Karma has gone away, he is still there deep in my heart, trying to be buried but I couldn’t even if I wanted to._

_Don’t get me wrong I like my girlfriend, she is really hot, I mean really hot, those eyebrows are a work of art, but it is not love, not yet I think. And there is Karma, a girl I’ve known since I was 5, I love her with all my heart and soul, and we aren’t together for the only reason that she doesn’t love me the same way, at least that’s what she told me a few months ago._

_However, a couple of weeks ago Liam told Karma what happened between us and as expected all hell broke loose. Our friendship was at the verge of ending when poured my heart out for her, begging her forgiveness which she gave me, but I can just tell that she doesn’t trust me the same way as before and I don’t blame her, what I did was horrible and stupid and there are no words to describe. So I decided that I will do whatever it takes to gain her trust back again, I want to have things as they where and not lose her ever. I can’t lose her or I think I may die, she is part of me and I need her to be alive._

_So this is how it all happened, even though I told you all this, it doesn’t describe how I felt when she rejected me or every time I see her kissing him, neither it does explain as to why I am here today._

_I came here because I need you to help me move on from her, I already have a great girlfriend, but this hole in my heart is consuming all of my strength. She was very vocal about not wanting me anymore and I can’t let things get where they were before. So please dad help me. I know you have had your fare share of heartbreaks. You and Mike are so good together now, but I know you had problems before._

“Oh honey why didn’t you come to me before? I could’ve helped you with all of this, specially coming out to your mother. You know you can trust me with this subject, I would never reject you. Next time something like this happens again you will call me young woman and I will hop on plane and come here to help you, understand?” – Stephen said

_Yes, dad I know, I should’ve called you, I just thought you were too busy with the hospital and Mike. I know you have a demanding job and you live on the other side of the country._

“But Amy, I am your father and I know firsthand how tough and hard it is to come out, specially when you have a crush on your best friend, and believe me, we all do at some point honey. So now first things first, introduce me to this girlfriend of yours, I need to see this egyptian goddess myself.” – Stephen said

**Author's Note:**

> My idea was to have it all on Amy’s view and her father will be a important figure on the story.


End file.
